percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
"John Smith"
John Smith is the primary alias used by demigod son of Chronos, the primordial god of time. He is under the direct supervision of the Fates and his only purpose of existance as the Time Lord is to maintain the steady and invariant flow of Time and resolve any disturbances and paradoxes. As a tribute to his father, John sometimes uses an alias Chronos the Second. History John Smith's existence dates back to the beginning of the First Titan War, when Kronos, the Titan Lord, wished to obtain the absolute power to control Time. He decided to lure and assassinate the protogenos of time, Chronos and - thanks to dark magic - drain his powers, making him fade which ultimately changed the known history completely. Chronos however has already predicted this event, due to his ability to see through and decided to take action; he time travelled to the distant future and found a woman special to him, Emilia Volta. She was a woman who could appreciate time and, although busy, always had a moment for their friends and family. This allowed her to gain the affection of the Keeper of Time and, from their union, the heir to Chronos, Victor, was born. The Protogenos of Time bestowed half of his powers onto the child and returned to his era to let the Titan Lord take some of those that were left to keep the timeline as it should be, but right now, he had a counter-measure against the greedy Kronos. During one of his journeys through the ages, Victor met Zoë Nightshade before she joined the Hunters of Artemis. At that time, she was a cheerful, fun-loving Hesperide living with her sisters and Ladon the dragon in the sacred garden of Hera. Unknowlingly to them all, Victor has been taking Zoë out to the future, to show her how the ages will change everything but the Greek world of mythology will remain. During one of those travels, they fell in love and, soon enough, started to date through space and time. Everything was hidden from Zoë's sisters. The Eleventh Labor of Heracles created a fixed point in time, making Zoë despise men and joining the Hunters of Artemis. Victor knew that the only chance to save his happy relationship was to interfere with the fixed point. This brought the attention of the Fates and placed a curse on both loves to forever bind them by Destiny - if one of them dies the other will soon follow. The Eye of Chronos Personality Appearance As a demigod, Victor was fair-skinned, tall male with grey-ish hair (as a result of many jumps through time) and heterochromic green-and-blue eyes, which signified looking at both the past and the future at the same time. Abilities As a son of a protogenos, Victor, he has the ultimate powers a god can possess, rivaled even by The Big Three. Right now he possesses the standard physical, intellectual, and magical superiority inherent in all gods, though to a greater degree due to his status as one of the protogenoi. During his life as a demigod, he often experienced sudden boosts and decreases of his powers, due to the existance of more than one ruler of time (him and Kronos). Chronokinesis: 'Victor possesses the divine authority over the flow of time around him. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. This allows Victor to have some minor control over the fabric of space to jump in both time and space at the same time. *'Time Travel: 'Victor is able to freely move through Time Vortex, travelling to the past of the future. When he was a demigod, he had to use the Cassiopeia pocket watch, with embedded Eye of Chronos, to protect him from the negative effects of the Vortex. *'Time Lock: 'Victor exists outside of time, which makes him immune to temporal powers and age-based powers. As a result of existing outside of time, this rendered him ageless. Victor can apply this state to other people, protecting them from the side-effects of time travel. The Lock can be permanent or temporal. Being the immunity to "time" powers, the "spatial" powers are still effective. *'Age Manipulation: 'User can accelerate or reverse age of organisms and non-living objects. They may cause a person to instantly become geriatric or reverse back to an adolescent or age objects to dust. *'Temporal Rewind: 'User can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days, etc. into the past. *'Temporal Cognition: 'Victor has a fine-tuned sense of precise time (current time, and the passage of time, personally, objectively and locally), he is able to discern a subject’s age, as well as the alteration of, or travel through, time (including where and when to). He can even determine the exact time an event has taken place or will take place, or how long it took or will take (as long as he knows the event has happened or will happen). *'Temporal Protection: 'Victor's mind is immune to alterations in the time stream, allowing him to retain memories of prior timelines before the alterations when others may not. He'll notice if someone time travels to the past or someone rewinds time to the point the event will occur. *'Chronokinetic Combat: '''He is able to utilize time manipulation with their physical combat, making their attacks appear extremely fast while causing the victim to be slowed down. Bad Wolf Form After jumping into the Time Vortex without any protections, John temporarily became an entity known as '''The Bad Wolf. It could be described as Chronos' Divine Form as it was created entirely out of temporal energy. The Bad Wolf entity was incredibly powerful and could destroy an entire Titan army of monsters and demons by dividing all their atoms apart. It also had the ability to resurrect already dead beings and make them immortal. In this form, John was able to become of any shape and size but his main form was that of a muscular, young man with blue skin, white hair combed back and empty eyes without pupils. Every being who looked at him, experienced his life flashing through his eyes in a matter of seconds. His presence was suffocating and it could be compared to any of the primordial gods. After balancing the time paradox and pretty much rebooting the universe (referred to as Big Bang 2.0), John claimed that he lost his connection to the Bad Wolf and won't be able to transform into this form again. Magical Items The Clock of Eternity: The Cassiopeia: A personal, portable time machine in a form of a silver pocket watch with thin, long chain. Created by Chronos as a gift to his son, the Cassiopeia has the ability to transport the user in time whether to the past or the future. It also protects its user from any major side-effects of time travel. There has been three Cassiopeia watches - the original one, created by Chronos and owned by John; first copy given to Othrysian Steel Sword: A one-handed Greek xiphos, made from Othrysian Steel - a blessed metal, used mostly by Titans, manufactured from the rocks of Mount Othrys. It has the ability to wound any being: mortals, monsters, demigods, immortals. Mist Paper: Created by Alabaster C. Torrington, this magical paper is a blank, white card that has special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever the user wishes them to see printed on it. John describes it as 'the ultimate credentials', since it can enable him to enter almost any secured place. Weaknesses Laws of Time The Laws of Time '''regulate John and his descendants' use of their powers to travel in time. Fixed Points in Time The ultimate taboo of any time traveler, a '''Fixed Point in Time, is an event and/or individual who has such long-standing impacts on the timeline that no one, not even gods or the Fates, dare interfere with its natural progression. John Smith, free to interfere in changing minor things in the timeline, can neither interfere nor interact with these fixed points, out of fear of damaging reality. Fixed points can be flexible and do not have to happen exactly the way they had in the original timeline but meddling with one could potentially result in reality falling apart. Were a fixed point to be interfered with, time would often find a way to make the timeline continue with minimal changes. Relationships Ethymology "John Smith" is a common placeholder name - a word that can refer to objects or people whose names are temporarily forgotten, irrelevant, or unknown. Trivia *John Smith's character is based on The Doctor from BBC's Doctor Who. **Additionally, John Smith, is the most common alias of The Doctor. Gallery Victor Divine.jpg|John Smith as "The Bad Wolf" Category:Greek Demigod Category:God Category:Joker's Creation Category:Male Category:Children Of Chronos Category:Immortal